


Одна обычная такая ночь

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Banter, Experimental Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Ещё один вечер бесконечного путешествия.Внимание: автор трахает мозг читателям без всякой цензуры.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Одна обычная такая ночь

Темная ночь накрыла собой небольшой городок, где остановились наши незабвенные путники. Шаоран запивал свои розовые грезы о принцессе Сакуре горячим зеленым чаем. Белая Мокона с мечтательным видом взирала на черный шелк неба с россыпью мерцающих звездочек и лишь тихо вздыхала о чем-то своем.

Крыльцо стало обителью романтической тоски, но домик, где остановились странники по мирам, превратился этой ночью в обитель страсти…

— Куро-сама… — раздался в тишине голос, за которым последовал стон сквозь сжатые зубы.

Курогане возложил любовника на свежие, накрахмаленные простыни, что послужило началом акта любви, который должен был воспоследовать за совершаемыми им действиями, как то: поцелуи, раздевание, поглаживание обнаженных участков кожи и т. п. Производя возбуждение эрогенных зон верхних и нижних частей туловища, Курогане также стал источником некоторого рода звуков, которым стоит присудить рейтинг NC-17. Впрочем, как и всему последующему действу.

Итак, обозначенный нами юноша по имени Курогане извлек из-под одежды мужской половой орган, в обиходе называемый просто: член. Не прекращая развратных действий в отношении другого юноши — Фая — он обхватил свой член рукой и стал совершать над ним возвратно-поступательные движения. Однако, поскольку сей половой акт является гомосексуальным, то аналогичные действия он стал производить и с членом своего спаринг-партнера (не путать со спарринг-партнером!).

Таким образом, путем прямого тактильного воздействия на половые органы молодой японец сумел довести себя до оргазма, впрочем, как и своего любовника.

После краткой передышки воспоследовало продолжение любовных игр, включающих в себя, помимо обозначенных выше поцелуев и ласк, минет и, как апогей вечера, — анальное проникновение, описывать которое автор не считает нужным, поскольку уверен, что дорогая аудитория давно уже устала от таких выражений как «использовал слюну вместо смазки», «добавил третий палец» и «нащупал волшебную точку, прикосновение к которой заставляло его выгибаться в судорогах наслаждения». Позы любезный читатель также может выбрать на свой вкус, например, в данном случае наиболее уместны будут «миссионерская», когда пассивный партнер возлежит на спине, или когда пассивный партнер стоит на коленях, опустив голову на сгиб локтя. Хотя нельзя исключать, что чья-то фантазия изобретет куда более интересные варианты.

Факт заключается в том, что, в то время как малолетние или неантропоморфные члены команды предавались своим грезам, невинным и чистым, как их светлые сны, взрослые члены (и в данном случае имеется в виду не то, что вы подумали) команды буквально в нескольких метрах от них занимались разнузданным сексом, нисколько не заботясь о чьей-либо безопасности (помните: пренебрегать использованием презерватива можно только в тех случаях, когда у вас с вашим партнером установились прочные и долговременные отношения!). Только повторно достигнув оргазма, Курогане и Фай удовлетворились содеянным.

Немного отдышавшись, Фай потянулся, устроил голову на плече Курогане и довольно промурлыкал:

— Доброй ночи, Куро-сама.

Шаоран, сообразив, что засыпает прямо на ступеньке, заставил себя подняться. Он сказал Моконе, что отправляется спать, и побрел в занятую им комнату досматривать волшебные сны о своей возлюбленной принцессе…

Так прошел еще один вечер бесконечного путешествия.


End file.
